Years of the Marauders
by Wendarno63
Summary: Join some OCs along with Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs along on their adventures through Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. On the Track to Hogwarts

**Years of the Marauders**

Chapter One: On the Track to Hogwarts

It was a busy Monday morning at King's Cross Station. It was particularly busy as today was the 1st of September. A young boy, who was much taller than he was wide, was rushing along with his father. His short dark brown hair was shining in the sun. 'Dad,' he said, 'why isn't Mom coming?' They headed inside the station, carrying a large trunk and a cage that held a small black kitten with the cutest green eyes ever.

'You know how she is, Wade,' His dad replied. He was a shorter man, with hair to match Wade's; however it was flecked with grey. 'She doesn't feel comfortable around our people.' Thing was, Wade was a wizard. He was on his way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Wade's father was a wizard too but his mother… she was a muggle, a wizard term for non-magic people.

'Oh,' Wade said, 'Okay.' They loaded his trunk and kitten onto a trolley and rushed through the platforms. The Hogwarts Express was scheduled to leave at 11:00 from Platform 9 ¾. That meant they only had 20 minutes to spare. Wade's father, who had attended Hogwarts when he was a boy, knew that the only way to get to the right platform was to walk straight through the barrier that divided platforms 9 and 10.

They arrived there and noticed a young girl, about Wade's age also pushing a large trunk on a trolley. Balanced on top was a cage that held a beautiful Wood Owl, whose feathers were every colour of brown. She noticed Wade and his father, and strode confidently up to them. 'Hi, I couldn't help but notice that you have a very large trunk like me and a pet with you.' Wade's cat mewed. 'I was wondering if you are on your way to Hogwarts.'

Wade smiled, 'Yeah. Did you want to come with us?' He asked, struggling to make conversation and to find out the point of their encounter.

'Actually, yes,' she said, 'It says here on my ticket that the Hogwarts Express is leaving from Platform 9 ¾. But…' She pushed her long honey blonde hair behind her ear. 'I haven't got a clue where it is.'

Wade's father chuckled, 'Lucky you ran into us then. Well you see that barrier over there?' He pointed to the barrier that divided platforms 9 and 10. 'You just have to run at it. Try not to blink or flinch, and make sure that none of the muggles are watching. If you want, Wade can go first to show you. What was your name again?'

'I didn't give it to you,' she said smiling, 'It's Katherine Klaassen. It's nice to meet you.'

Wade held out his hand and Katherine shook it, 'My name's Wade Wiechenthal, and this is my dad Norval. Alright, see you on the other side.' He smiled and pushed his trolley down the platform. He looked around to make sure that no one was looking and broke into a run. From Katherine's view, He seemed to just disappear from sight when he should have smacked into the wall.

'Well, that seems easy enough,' she said. 'Thanks for the help Mr. Wiechenthal.' She mimicked Wade and rushed through the barrier. Emerging on the other side, she could see a great crimson steam engine that was spewing a thick cloud of smoke. There were people crowding the platform. There were parents and children who were also attending Hogwarts or just seeing their siblings off.

Katherine wished her parents could be here to see this. Katherine's parents were both muggles. She was surprised and a little sceptical when she received a letter of Administration from the school. She had read and re-read it so many times that it was memorized. It said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Armando Dippet

Dear Ms. Klaassen,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts Schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Deputy Headmaster

Naturally, the first thing that Katherine did upon receiving the letter was to 'Google' Hogwarts. Unfortunately, there were no results. She managed to get everything worked out, and she visited Diagon Alley to get her equipment.

Standing on the platform, Katherine looked around for Wade. It wasn't too hard to spot him, because he was so tall. She called out, 'Wade!' And his head turned around. She walked up to him and asked, 'So now what do we do?'

'Get on the train of course!'

Hannah was sitting in the little compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She had arrived earlier than most (9:30) so that she could get the best seat. That and she was just anxious. Hannah was of average height with dirty blonde hair. She wore rectangular glasses. She was sitting beside a boy whose brown hair was a little untidy and he looked a little pale.

'So Loopy,' She addressed the boy. 'Are you excited? I am. You're probably not as excited as me though because this is _my_ first year.'

The boy smiled, 'You know I don't like you calling me Loopy, Call me by my right name, Remus. And don't worry; I was just as excited last year.'

The door to the compartment slid open and two people were standing at its entrance. It was Wade and Katherine. Wade stepped forward, 'Hey guys, do you mind if we sit in here? It's just that you're more our age. Everyone else just looks… sketchy.' He smiled.

Katherine added, 'If there's no room, then that's fine too.'

Hannah grinned, 'Yeah sure guys. Come on in.'

Wade and Katherine took their seats across from Hannah and Lupin. Lupin looked a little uncomfortable. He stood up and said, 'See you later Hannah, I'm going to find the guys.' He waved politely at Wade and Katherine and left the compartment.

Hannah smiled at the two of them, 'I'm Hannah Reinhardt. I'm a first year. You are?'

'Wade Wiechenthal.'

'Katherine Klaassen.' They said in turn.

Hannah, trying to strike up a conversation asked, 'So what do your parents do? My parents both work at the Ministry of Magic. My Mom is the head of the Magic Reversal Squad and my Dad's an Auror.' She blinked, waiting for the other's responses.

Wade spoke first, 'Well, My Dad works at the Ministry too. He works in the Department for the Protection of Magical Creatures. My mom is a muggle. But she is a veterinarian, that's kind of an animal doctor. Our family really likes animals. We have lots of fish and two dogs. I have a pet kitten too, his name's Pharaoh.'

Katherine, who was a little confused asked, 'What's a muggle?' She was greeted with some even more confused looks.

Wade answered, 'A muggle is like the opposite of a witch or wizard. They're people who have no magical history. My mom was shocked to find out that Dad was a wizard. She couldn't believe it and thought it was a joke.' He chuckled.

'So then my parents are both muggles?' She asked.

Hannah told her, 'So that means that you're Muggle-born. It's more common than you'd think. I always though it would be difficult for Muggle-born starting Hogwarts without learning that they're magic until they get their letter.'

Just then, the train lurched forward, and out of the windows, the people on the platform started to move backwards. 'Look!' Katherine said with glee, 'We're moving!'

They were too excited to talk. The first couple minutes went by in silence as they stared out of the window. There was a knock on the door that brought their attention inside the compartment again.

A girl was standing at the door. She had shoulder length black hair and a kind look on her face. She was wearing her school robes already, even though they had just left the station. She slid the door open and asked, 'Is it alright if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full.'

Hannah nodded her head and indicated that the spot next to her was free. 'Sit here.'

'Thanks.' The girl said and she sat down. 'I'm Wendy Arnold. I'm just starting here at Hogwarts. You guys as well?' She asked to be polite.

Katherine said, 'Yeah, we're all first years too. I'm Katherine Klaassen.' She waved.

'I'm Wade Wiechenthal,' Wade said as he smiled.

'And I'm Hannah Reinhardt. It's nice to meet another first year. Now we won't be completely without friends when we start school. But I already have Loopy to show me around.'

Wendy smiled, these people seem really nice, she thought. 'Loopy is an unusual name. Who are they?' She asked curiously.

'Well his name's not _actually_ Loopy. He hates it when I call him that. His name's Remus Lupin, he's been my friend ever since we were little. He's a little shy until you get to know him.'

Wade asked, 'Was that the guy you were sitting with earlier?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, he's pretty good looking, know I want to get to know him.' He chuckled.

Hannah seemed offended, 'Well, even if you are attracted to him, I wouldn't allow it. He's like my little brother.'

Wade responded with a timid, 'I was just joking.' And the group laughed.

A woman pushing a trolley full of sweets was passing by their compartment. 'Would you like anything from the Trolley?' She asked.

Katherine looked up, 'Do you have any Smarties?' She asked excitedly.

Wade laughed, 'They only have wizard treats. Here, I'll get two packs of chocolate frogs and some liquorice wands.' He stood up and paid the woman with some Sickles (Wizard Money) and she handed him his treats.

Hannah stood up and got a bunch of stuff. Wendy was just fine with a treacle tart. The woman left and they sat down with their goods.

Munching happily, Hannah asked, 'What houses do you expect you'll be in?'

Wade noticing that Katherine had a confused look on her face said, 'There are four houses. When you get there, you have to do like a test thing and depending on your results, you get put into a house. The houses are Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor and… ummm…' Wade couldn't remember the last house.

Hannah added, 'You've forgotten Ravenclaw. Anyway, each house has something special about them my Dad told me. Ravenlaw's for smart people, Hufflepuff's for hard workers. Gryffindor's for the brave and Slytherin… I'm not sure but there are a lot of bad witches and wizards who were in Slytherin. Loopy told me that the Slytherins are little whiners. My Mom and Dad were both in Gryffindor, so I hope I will be too.' She finished with a little nod.

Wade said, 'My Dad was in Hufflepuff.'

'I think I'd want to be in Ravenclaw,' added Katherine, 'They sound the best to me. I guess I wouldn't want to be in Slytherin. What house were your parents in, Wendy?'

Wendy thought for a minute. She didn't want to tell them that her parents had been in Slytherin. 'Ravenclaw,' she lied. 'I wouldn't want to be in Slytherin either.'

Wendy lived with her Mom and her Aunt. Her Dad was caught up in something and had to leave, Her Mom never told her exactly what happened though.

In the middle of thought, the doors to the compartment slid open again. Four guys were standing there this time. The first, Katherine and Wade recognized as Lupin. Then there was a handsome boy with jet black hair that stuck up in places. There was another guy with black hair. He was the tallest of the four. He looked a little excited. The fourth person was short with straw-like hair. He didn't look very confident.

'Hi Loo… I mean Remus. What's up?'

The handsome boy answered first, 'Hi I'm James Potter, Lupin was just telling us that he had a cute best friend and we though we would acquaint ourselves.'

They sat down, which made the compartment pretty packed. They introduced themselves. The tallest boy was Sirius Black and the short guy was Peter Pettigrew. So now it was Hannah, Lupin, James and Pettigrew on the right, and Katherine, Wade, Wendy, and Sirius on the left.

'So Wendy,' Sirius asked, 'What do you like to do for fun?'

Lupin shot him a look that said, Really?

During the train ride, the eight of them really got to know each other. The four boys were all in Gryffindor house. James was going to try out for Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Katherine asked, 'What's Quidditch?'

'Here we go…' Sirius said groaning.

James said proudly, 'I'm glad you asked. Quidditch is a Wizard's sport. There are seven people on each team and it's played on flying broomsticks. There's the Keeper, the three Chasers, the two Beaters and the Seeker. Then there are three types of balls. The first is the Quaffle. It's the Chaser's job to score by throwing it into the three giant hoops at the other end. It's the Keeper's job to block the Quaffle from getting in. The Bludger is the ball that flies around and tries to knock people off of their brooms. The Beaters have little bats and they hit the ball away from their teammates. And the last ball is the Golden Snitch. It's the Seeker's job to catch this tiny ball. When he does, the game's over and he automatically wins 150 points for his team.' As James was explaining this, he used large hand motions to help them understand.

'Well that took a while eh, James?' Asked Sirius. He turned to Wendy and said, 'This guy is a Quidditch fanatic.' He pointed to James.

The time was going by and the eight of them were having a ton of fun. They had all changed into their school robes when an announcement came saying they'd be arriving at Hogwarts soon.

They looked out the window. They hadn't noticed that it was already dark outside. They saw some light drawing nearer. They looked up to see a giant Castle looming over them.

James stood up, his arms outstretched and said, 'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Hogwarts.'


	2. The Sorting

**Years of the Marauders**

Chapter Two: The Sorting

Wade, Katherine, Hannah, and Wendy had just gotten off of the train. It had gotten darker, and also a little colder. Wendy tried to keep herself warm by blowing on her hands, but the chilly air seeped through her cloak. Lupin, being nice, had given Hannah his overcoat, which she was now snug and warm in. Lupin's group had left to go to the castle. He told them that first years had to cross the lake. 'Are we supposed to swim across or what?' Wade had asked a little annoyed from the cold.

He was answered when a large man, larger than any of them had seen before, appeared shouting, 'Firs' years this way!' The group walked closer to the man. He had wild black hair that came a little past his shoulders. He was wearing a moleskin coat that could've kept all of them warm. His tangled mess of a beard hid his mouth but you could tell he was smiling. Smile lines appeared by his black beady eyes. Even though they were black, they were full of kindness.

'Hullo. I'm Hagrid,' the man said, 'I'm the Groundskeeper here at Hogwarts.' He towered over them all and looked at a nervous looking first year. 'Are yeh nervous?' He asked. The first year was ready to faint. He just replied with a simple nod of the head. Hagrid gave a booming laugh, 'Tha's great! A'right guys. We're going ter sail up ter the castle in these boats. Four ter a boat please and try not ter rock it. The water's been pretty choppy lately. C'mon.'

The giant of a man lead them to the shore of the lake. The water was silver in the moonlight. The air was significantly colder here. Katherine was the first to get into a boat. The rest followed. Wendy stuck her hand in the water and quickly pulled it out, 'Brr…' she said, 'Anyone fancy a swim?' The group chuckled.

Wade laughed, 'I don't envy the person who falls in.'

Katherine was wondering how they were going to move without paddles 'Hang on!' A shout came from the front boat. Hagrid was sitting there with the nervous first year from before. A lantern was hanging at the front, lighting the way. With a sudden lurch, the boat moved forward.

When you forgot about how cold it was, the sight was beautiful. The trees glimmered in the little light from the moon. The castle was silhouetted against it giving it an eerie, but majestic feel.

Hannah broke the silence, 'So guys, we should be friends, just saying.' She had been nervous about making friends at Hogwarts. She really hadn't had a friend before Lupin and she became friends when they were four. Her family and his family had met when the Reinhardts moved to Britain from Canada.

Wendy smiled, 'Let's be the best friends ever! No matter what.' She put her hand into the centre of the group. Hannah, catching on, set her hand on top of Wendy's. Katherine and Wade followed. 'Best friends for ever?' Wendy asked.

'Best friends for ever!' The group replied.

They laughed and joked and had fun, forgetting about the cold, all the way until their boats landed on the opposite shore. They hopped out of the boat and spotted Hagrid, which wasn't that hard. They joined the rest of the first years and came to a door.

'What are we waiting for, I'm freezing over here!' yelled an impatient boy He voice was oddly high and child-like. Hannah, Katherine and Wendy were too short to see him over the rest of the crowd. Wade stood on his toes to see who was talking. The boy looked positively disgusted. His sharp nose was pointed up as he held his head high. He had neat black hair that was obviously combed neatly. He wore a black cloak trimmed with white fur, and matching gloves.

'He's dressed warm enough, I don't see why he's complaining,' Wade muttered to himself, returning his attention to the group.

Suddenly, the large door opened. All the first years shut up to focus on the man who was standing in the opening. He was quite tall and lean. He had long silver hair and a beard that reached down to his chest. He wore a black cloak with a coat of arms on it. It was the same coat of arms, Katherine remembered, that was on the letter from Hogwarts. He had periwinkle blue eyes that twinkled behind half moon spectacles. 'Hello new students, my name is Professor Dumbledore, Deputy Headmaster and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here to show to the opening feast. If you would, please follow me.' He waved his hand and motioned for the first years to go inside. The walked for a while down a dimly lit corridor. When they reached a large golden door they stopped.

'Now,' Professor Dumbledore said, 'When it's time, you are to enter this door, in a line. You will wait until your name is called and then you will be sorted into your house. Do you have any questions?' He added. Nobody spoke, either out of fear, nervousness, or excitement. 'Excellent! He continued, I think it's time.'

He opened the door and they were greeted by a large blast of golden light. After Katherine's eyes adjusted, she saw four long tables filled with student who were all older than her. Behind the tables was one long table, raised above the rest. This was no doubt where the staff sat as a dozen adults were waiting patiently. Above the tables were hundreds of floating candles and the roof… well, there didn't seem to be one. Hannah said, 'The ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky outside, Lupin told me that.' Right now the sky was cloudless and the moon shone brightly adding its silver light to the candle's gold.

They stood in a line as were instructed. Here they could see that all eyes were on them. Professor Dumbledore, who must've disappeared, came from the opposite side holding a four-legged stool and an old hat. He placed the stool in front of the line, and sat the hat on top. To Wade, or rather all the first year's surprise, the brim of the hat opened up and it made a mouth. The assembly of students who were chatting upon their arrival had become silent. He hat opened its mouth wide and sang:

'A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, of wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favourites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me of his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind,

And tell where you belong!

The hall roared with applause as the hat finished his song. As the clapping died down, a clinking sound could be heard from the head table. A frail looking man was tapping his spoon against his glass. He didn't stand tall, and had a few wisps of white hair on his otherwise bald head. He said, 'Another great song from the Sorting Hat. Now we have some first years to be sorted. Without further ado…Dumbledore?' He waved a hand towards Dumbledore who was now holding a large scroll.

'Thank you Headmaster,' He said kindly, 'When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head. He will shout out your house, and you will go and sit with them. Remember that your house is very important. You will attend classes with them, eat and sleep with them. While you are here at Hogwarts, they will be your family. Now…' He unrolled the scroll and said, 'Albarn, Noah!'

It was the rude boy from earlier. He strutted over to the stool, his nose in the air. He sat on the stool and crossed his legs. He placed the Sorting Hat on his head. After a few seconds, it shouted, 'SLYTHERIN!' The tabled furthest to the right roared with applause. Noah smirked and took the hat off of his head; he placed it neatly on the stool and headed over to the table to take his seat.

Wendy leaned into Wade, 'The way he holds his nose, you'd think there was a terrible smell under it.' Wade stifled his laugh.

Dumbledore called out, 'Arnold, Wendy.' Wendy gulped. She hadn't realized that her time would come so soon. She gave a faint smile at her friends and hoped that she wouldn't be put in Slytherin. The way her friends talked about it, she wasn't sure they'd want to be friend with her anymore.

Wendy slowly walked to the stool; she brushed her black hair out of her face and sat down. She put on the hat and waited. Seconds later it shouted, 'SLYTHERIN!'

Wendy could've cried. She let out a deep sigh and looked back towards her friends. Wade was shocked to say the least. Katherine was smiling politely, and Hannah looked sad. Wendy looked back at the cheering Slytherins and noticed a boy with platinum blond hair. He was pale and smiling slightly. He motioned for her to sit beside him. Wendy took her seat as Dumbledore called, 'Benson, Oliver!' Who was sorted into Hufflepuff.

The boy beside Wendy held his hand out and she shook it. 'My name's Lucius, Lucius Malfoy. I'm a Prefect for Slytherin. Glad to have another one.' With that he turned his attention to the sorting again. Wendy did too, but she wasn't happy about it. She wasn't happy about being in Slytherin.

The line seemed to dwindle as more people were sorted. Colmer, Rebecca was the first Ravenclaw, and a second Hufflepuff, Daniels, Gregory took his seat. With each student, the tables cheered. No one cheered harder than the Gryffindors when Farce, Declan was sorted into their house. Wendy noticed that he was the nervous boy. He looked ready to faint from all of the attention from his fellow Gryffindors.

They finally got to the K's, which was what Wendy had been waiting for. Dumbledore called, 'Klaassen, Katherine!' And she took her seat on the stool. Wendy was kind of hoping she'd be placed in Slytherin, so that she wouldn't be alone.

Wendy was disappointed when the Sorting Hat shouted, 'RAVENCLAW!' Katherine beamed. She had wanted to be in Ravenclaw since she heard about them on the train. She was so excited to get to her table, that she did sort of a little skip on her way.

'Lucky,' Wendy murmured watching Katherine sit down beside some nice looking fifth years.

More people were sorted into their houses. Wendy stomach growled from hunger. She hadn't eaten since the train ride which seemed hours ago. They were past the P's. Dumbledore called, 'Quinn, Connor' and a tough looking kid sat on the stool. He had brown hair that flipped out at the sides. The permanent mark from a ball cap was pressed into his hair. He was sorted into Slytherin and Wendy clapped politely along with the others. 'Reinhardt, Hannah!' Dumbledore called, looking up from the scroll. Hannah broke from the line and strode happily up to the stool. As soon as the Sorting Hat touched her head, it yelled, 'GRYFFINDOR!' Hannah did a little fist pump and sat down at the Griffindor table. Lupin had saved a seat for her bedside him. Sirius and James patted her on the back in a friendly way.

Katherine was deep in an intelligent discussion with her fellow Ravenclaws, they were talking about the staff.

Wendy felt out of place. Lucius had been nice enough, but he seemed cold and unapproachable. Wendy sighed and looked up at the sorting. The only one left was Wade. He went to sit on the stool as Dumbledore was calling his name, 'Wiechenthal, Wade!' He said as Wade put the Sorting Hat on. It shouted, 'HUFFLEPUFF!' and Wade went and sat down with the Hufflepuffs. He sat beside Oliver Benson.

Dumbledore rolled up the scroll and took the stool and the Sorting Hat away. Everyone clapped one final time, then turned their attention towards the Head Table. The headmaster stood up again. 'Hello new and returning students. To the new students, I am Headmaster Dippet.' He did a slight bow. 'I'd like to say a few words before we begin our feast. First off, the Forest in the grounds is off limits to all students.' He looked for a brief moment at James and Sirius, who laughed. 'Also I'd like to introduce our staff. Our Groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid, our Caretaker Argus Filch, our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Albus Dumbledore, our Potions Master Professor Luena Arnold,' He said each name as he pointed to the teacher. Professor Arnold was a kind looking witch wearing grey robes. She smiled as her name was said and she waved. Her hair was long and black, held back in a pony-tail.

At the Slytherin table, Lucius turned to Wendy, 'Is there any relation between you two?' He asked curiously.

Wendy replied, 'Yeah, she's my mom.'

Lucius looked surprised, but then turned back towards the Head Table muttering, 'Never knew she had kids…'

Professor Dippet had finished with, 'And this is Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher. And now, you may eat!'

Before their eyes, the plates filled with an assortment of foods. There was turkey, roast beef, chicken, mashed potatoes, turnips, and more. Wade was happy to dig in, as were the rest of the group. Even though they were sitting at different tables, they still connected by waving and smiling at each other.

Wendy thought to herself, Maybe Slytherin won't be that bad.'

They ate their food having multiple servings. They were full by the time dessert came around, but they ate some anyway. It was the best feast they had ever had.


	3. StarCrossed Friends

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is frightfully boring (and short). Exams are coming up soon, and I'm really busy (not really). Also if there are any grammatical errors, it is due to the fact that my editor, Ms. Hannah, was not available, and I couldn't wait to get this chapter over with (that sounds terrible). Anyway, enjoy it the best you can, and reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. **

* * *

**Years of the Marauders**

Chapter Three: Star-Crossed Friends

* * *

The feast was over and it was time to go to bed. The students were instructed to follow their house prefects to their common rooms. Wade stood up with Oliver Benson, 'That was filling,' He yawned. They headed out into the Main Entrance being lead by the Hufflepuff Prefect, Vivienne McGill.

'Alright guys, this way,' she said. She led them through a door on the right of the huge staircase that they had come from. They descended another staircase and yet another. They were in a dungeon hallway now. The torches on the sides of the wall were the only light.

Oliver shivered, 'It's cold down here...'

'Not to mention creepy,' Wade said looking around.

They had finally arrived at a still life portrait. Vivienne stopped. She turned to the portrait and addressed the group of Hufflepuffs. 'The password is "Pickled Ginger".' As she said the words, the portrait swung open, revealing a hole. The group stepped through it and were inside the common room. They were greeted by a blast of yellow and general cheeriness; if possible it was the furthest from the corridor that they had come from.

There were yellow and black hangings all around the room. Above the fireplace, where a warm and cozy fire was burning, there was a hanging of a large badger, the mascot of Hufflepuff. Around the room there were several cozy little arm chairs and tables. There were two doors that lead off of the room. They were both completely circular.

Vivienne put her hands up to get everyone's attention. 'Okay all you first years, the girl's dormitory is on the left and the boy's is on the right,' she pointed to the circular doors.

Wade and Oliver shrugged at each other as they walked through the right door. They were in another corridor, but it was brightly lit. They first door that they came across said 'First Years' on it. Oliver pushed the door open. They came into a circular room which was also yellow and black. There were six four-poster beds. They each had a yellow hanging curtain.

'Whoah!' Oliver exclaimed, 'They've brought our trunks and things up already!'

Wade looked down at the foot of the beds. He found his trunk, which meant his bed was beside Oliver's. He drew back his yellow hanging and was greeted by a little black ball of fur. 'Hey Pharaoh! I was wondering when I'd see you!' He picked up the little black kitten and put him on his shoulder.

The door to the dormitory opened and four more boys came in. Wade, who was too tired to socialize, just changed into his pyjamas. Oliver tried to introduce Wade to the other boys, but Wade shrugged him off, 'I'm too tired, I'll have all year to meet them.' He laid down on his bed, pulled the hangings and said, 'Good-night guys.' He heard a few good-nights back, then he curled up with Pharaoh. He stared up at the ceiling and wondered what his friends where doing now.

* * *

Katherine had just finished her conversation with a very intelligent witch named Rebecca. Katherine thought that it was nice to talk to someone about magic, when she didn't know that much. Their prefect, Andrew Simpson was leading the way. He told them that their dormitory was in the west tower. They walked for a while. Katherine was making a note of all the different corridors and staircases that they had gone through. After a while they had come to a tight spiral staircase. Andrew complained, 'It's pretty small so we can't all go at the same time, just try to spread yourselves out a bit. I'll go with the first of you, and then the rest can come up when the door is unlocked.'

Lucky for Katherine, she was near the head of the group. She clambered up the stairs, with Andrew, trying to be careful not to trip. When she reached the top, she saw a door. It wasn't much of a door though, as it had no handle, and no keyhole. On the door was a handsome golden knocker in the shape of an eagle. Andrew turned to Katherine, 'There's no password, but you just have to answer a question. I'll do it for the first years this time.'

Andrew grabbed the knocker and knocked. The eagle sprang to life and kindly said, 'Hello young Ravenclaws! I'll let you through if you answer this riddle. Ahem! "What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three in the evening?"'

The knocker waited for a response. Andrew stood there thinking about the question for a bit, 'Hmm…'

Katherine said shyly, 'Umm… is it a man?'

The knocker laughed cheerfully and said, 'Well done little first year! Correct! As a baby, a man crawls, as an adult he walks on two legs and when he's older, he walks with a cane! Come right on in!' Katherine smiled, content with the fact that she had answered the question correctly faster than the fifth year Andrew had. The door swung open and they walked into the common room.

The first thing that Katherine noticed was that the walls were barely visible behind the many bookcases. The fire was burning cheerfully in the fireplace and a blue hanging with a picture of a bronze eagle hung above it. Andrew pointed to a door to the left and said, 'The girl's dormitories are that way.'

Katherine smiled and said, 'Thanks.'

'Just doing my job. By the way, good work on that riddle.'

Katherine headed through the door and through another one that said 'First Years.' She saw five little beds made up neatly and beside each bed was a cute little night stand with a lamp on it. Her trunk had been brought up for.

Katherine undressed and pulled her pyjamas out and put them on. She climbed onto her bed and fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Lucius turned to Wendy and said, 'We'd better get to our common room.' He stood up and Wendy followed.

Noah stood up too, 'I want to be at the head of the line. I like to see where I'm going, thank you very much.' He shoved his nose up into the air again, and pushed his way past some sixth years.

'Maybe he would be able to see if he wasn't so short,' Wendy said to herself. Unfortunately, the statement was overheard by Noah. 'What did you just say Arnold?' He turned around and was right in front of Wendy.

'I _said_ maybe you would be able to see if you weren't so…'

'Alright, that's enough,' Lucius snapped. 'No more fighting, it's unsightly.'

Noah huffed and shut up. They walked past the Head Table on their way out. Professor Arnold waved at Wendy, who waved back. Arnold stood up and walked towards the group of Slytherins.

'Ah, hello Professor Arnold,' Lucius said as she came to walk beside him, Wendy walked up to be on her mother's other side. 'I'd never have realized you had a daughter, you look so young Professor Arnold. But now I can see… the resemblance is uncanny.'

Professor Arnold chuckled, 'Why thank you Mr. Malfoy. Yes, I'm very excited to see Wendy at school this year. I think I'll accompany you for a while, my office is on the way,' she finished.

They continued walking and were suddenly in the dungeon corridors. They stopped at a door to the left, 'Well, good-night Mr. Malfoy, Wendy. I'll see you again in the morning.' Then she opened the door and walked out of sight.

They continued on and Noah, who was being rather quiet, said, 'When _are_ we going to get there? My feet are killing me!'

Wendy couldn't help but say, 'Well your face is killing me.'  
'Are you trying to insult me, Arnold?' He asked trying to sound high and mighty.

'No. Not trying, succeeding, _Albarn_.' Wendy couldn't help it. There was something about Noah that made her want to punch him in the face. She was pretty sure she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

Again, Lucius stepped in, 'Honestly you two. Do I need to put you on a leash? We're here anyway.' He stopped in front of a bare wall. 'The password is Blue-Blood. Make sure to remember it.' A hidden door appeared and slid open. Lucius walked inside first and Wendy followed him with Noah.

Inside the Slytherin common room, the ceiling was low, and it was lit up by torches on the wall, much like the corridor, except these torches glowed green. There were no windows, so this was the only source of light. On the mantle, there were carved serpents and the hanging above the fireplace had a silver serpent on it. While everyone made their way up to their dormitories, (girls on the left, and boys on the right) Wendy sat herself down in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace.

Lucius sat himself in the chair beside her, 'Not going to bed yet?'

Wendy shrugged, 'I'm not really tired.' Wendy had been too excited from the day.

'Well, you'd better hurry off soon; you have your first day of classes tomorrow. Well, I'm going, have a good night.' He lifted himself out of the chair and headed to his room.

Wendy yawned, so much for not being tired. She sat in front of the fire for a couple more minutes before dozing off to sleep in the chair. She dreamed about her friends, except they'd all been sorted into the same house.

* * *

'And then I told her, "That's wasn't a sandwich. it was a sandy Witch!"' James finished his joke and the group laughed. The group in question was Hannah, James, Lupin, Sirius, and Peter. James wiped away a fake tear and sighed. Altogether, the feast had been great. Hannah was a little disappointed that she didn't get to spend it with _all_ of her friends.

They heard a voice from the other end of the table, 'All right everyone, it's time for bed, first years follow me to the common room.' The voice was sharp. Hannah had to stand up to get a better look. The voice came from a fifth year girl who wore her dark brown hair in a bun. She seemed to be very strict and proper.

'Who's that?' Hannah asked as they stood up from their table.

'That's Minerva McGonagall, she's a fifth year prefect for Gryffindor,' Lupin said informatively.

'She's a bloody tart if you ask me.' Sirius said, 'She always has her nose in everyone's business.' He obviously didn't like her.

Peter stammered, 'She always got us in trouble last year.'

James said, 'Who cares? Let's just go to the common room.'

They took James' advice and started to follow McGonagall.

'So,' Started James, trying to make conversation, 'What classes do you think you'll have tomorrow?' It was a lame attempt.

'That's odd,' Hannah said, 'You know James, you opened your mouth, but I didn't hear one thing about Quidditch. Have you gone mad?' She and the rest of them laughed.

'If you'd like, I could tell you all about it.' He grinned, but then he looked rather spaced out.

Sirius noticed and looked around, 'Yup, just as I thought. Lily Evans at 2 o'clock.'

Lupin whispered to Hannah, 'He gets that way every time he sees her, it's become like an instinct now.'

Hannah asked, 'Has he ever talked to her?'

Peter laughed, 'Loads of times, but the thing is, she hates him.'

'That's not good.'

They continued walking to the common room, which happened to be in a tower, which was a long ways away. They passed the time by making fun of James. It was incredibly entertaining seeing as James wasn't even paying attention to them. 'Your mother eats dung.' Hannah said. James just nodded a little.

They finally reached a portrait of a very fat lady dressed in fine silks. 'Password?' she asked smiling.

McGonagall said, 'Dancing Porcupines,' and the portrait swung forward revealing a hole in the wall. The group stepped through it.

'Alright everyone,' McGonagall said, 'it's time for bed, so head up the stairs and into your right room.'

A lot of people grumbled, Hannah being one of them. She didn't want to go to bed yet; her day had been too fun.

After a while of hanging around as long as she could talking and joking with the guys, McGonagall finally scolded them and threatened to tell them off to the head of house, Professor Valentine the Transfiguration teacher, if they didn't go to bed.

Hannah slowly made her way up the stairs and found her bed. It was a four-poster with red hangings around it. She got into her pyjamas and laid in bed for a while until her eyes were droopy, she went to sleep, hoping to see all of her friends tomorrow.


	4. Charming Valentine

**Author's Note: Hey guys here's the fourth chapter. I've noticed that this chapter is shorter than the last. Anyway, once things get rolling, I'll be willing to write more than four pages. Anyway, enjoy. **

* * *

**Years of the Marauders**

Chapter Four: Charming Valentine

* * *

Wendy had awoken to the voice of Lucius Malfoy. 'Wendy… you should probably get up now. Everyone else is already down at breakfast.' Wendy's eyes opened a crack. The bay standing over her had platinum blonde hair, which was very well kept. He smiled politely. Wendy sat up, and realized she was sitting on a chair. 'I can't believe you'd slept there all night.'

Wendy stood up from the chair and stretched, 'Thanks, I'll meet you down in the Great Hall. I should probably change first,' she said. Lucius nodded and left the common room. Wendy headed toward the girl's dormitory. She arrived at her room and looked around. There were a few beds with trunks at the bottom.

She was looking around for her trunk, when she heard, _'Wendy? Wendy? Is that you? I know It'sss you I can sssmell you. How long are you going to leave me in thisss trunk! It'sss too warm in here. Not to mention, it's dark and crowded,' _The voice was smooth and was definitely male.

Wendy rushed to the trunk where the voice was coming from. She opened it up and picked up a cage and held it to her face. Inside was a king snake about two feet long. It was mainly grey, but had white stripes along its body at regular intervals. Its eyes were like rubies and its fangs were like needles. Wendy had had this snake for a couple of years now. She had gotten it at a pet store with her aunt, Selda. When Wendy said that she wanted a snake for a pet, Selda almost fainted. She had showed Wendy a bunch of cute furry rabbits, but Wendy wanted the snake. In the end, Selda caved in, mainly because she wanted Wendy to be happy.

Wendy was set on having the snake. Every since she was little, she'd had this thing for them. Her mother was almost always at work, at Hogwarts, and Wendy stayed with her aunt. One day, she got tired of her aunt fussing over her, so she went outside of their manor and started to play in the garden. She was sitting in the grass, when a snake came up to her and said, _'Hey little girl. How's it going?' _ Wendy was shocked at first, because she didn't know snakes could talk.

She replied, _'Very good, thank you.' _ Wendy wasn't speaking English. She could hear hissing and spitting coming out of her mouth. This was when she first found out that she could talk to snakes, and she hadn't ever told any one.

Wendy, who was holding up the snake's cage said, _'Hey Evra. Sorry about leaving you in the trunk. I fell asleep on the chair downstairs.'_

_ 'How could you forget about me?' _Evra asked jokingly.

Wendy unlocked Evra's cage and set it down on her bed. The grey snake slithered out to lie in his full extent. Wendy ignored him and went to get changed. She put on some fresh robes and said, _'It's fine if you go hunting for mice. Just don't get seen okay? A lot of people are afraid of snake. I don't see why though, they're so cute.' _She reached down and put her hand in front of Evra's head. He nudged it to show his affection, the slithered off of the bed and out of sight, and Wendy headed down for breakfast.

* * *

It was very crowded in the Great Hall this morning. Hannah, Lupin, Sirius, James and Peter were sitting at the Gryffindor table. They were talking about their time tables, which were handed out this morning. James was the first to complain, 'Oh great! I have double Potions with the Slytherins!'

Peter corrected him, 'We always have potions with them.'

Hannah looked offended, 'You know, not _all_ Slytherins are bad,' she said, thinking about her friend Wendy.

Sirius said, 'Well at least Professor Arnold is nice. You know who's nicer though?'

James and Sirius said it at the same time, 'Professor Valentine.'

Hannah asked, 'Who's that?' She picked up a couple pieces of bacon off the table and put them on her plate.

Lupin looked disapproving, 'She's the Transfiguration teacher. It's true that she's nice but she's also…'

'Freaking gorgeous?' Sirius asked.

'Positively stunning?' Peter chimed.

'The most beautiful person I've laid eyes on other than Lily Evans?' James said as if it were a big deal.

'Exactly,' Lupin said. 'All the guys are crazy about her. I'll admit she is pretty, but I don't think they realize that she's about ten years older than them.' He finished sipping his pumpkin juice.

Hannah said calmly, 'If she was that beautiful, why didn't I notice her at the Feast?'

Lupin answered, 'She wasn't there. Not sure why though.'

They ate happily, Sirius, Peter, and James still thinking about Professor Valentine, and Hannah concentrating on her timetable. She had Transfiguration first, and then double potions with the Slytherins, Herbology, then double Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs. It was probably going to be a good day, Hannah thought.

She looked up from her food and spotted Wade at the Hufflepuff table. He saw her and Hannah looked up and pretended that she wasn't looking at him. She chuckled to herself then waved at Wade. He waved back. She saw Katherine at the Ravenclaw table, and waved, however Katherine was in a conversation with another first year named Rebecca Colmer. Hannah looked for Wendy at the Slytherin table, but couldn't find her. She looked around the room and saw her walking briskly into the hall. Hannah waved, and Wendy saw her.

Wendy walked over to Hannah and said, 'Hey Hannah. How's it going?' Wendy then looked down and straightened her tie and fixed her hair.

'It's good. Guess what? We have potions together today. I'm excited.' Hannah said making conversation.

Wendy smiled back, 'Good, then you'll get to meet my mom. I'll talk to you later,

I have to go and get something to eat, before class. I overslept.' Wendy nodded to Hannah's friends.

They didn't really look that enthusiastic about being with the Slytherin. They watched her as she went past the other tables and sat down with her house.

Hannah turned back to her friends, wondering if maybe Professor Arnold was Wendy's mom. It would make sense because their last names were the same.

Lupin put his hand on Hannah's shoulder, 'We should probably get going, and have fun at your first class.'

Sirius added, 'Say hi to Professor Valentine for me.' He winked and then the four boys headed out of the Great Hall.

Hannah packed up her stuff and followed suit, heading to Transfiguration, where she wondered who Professor Valentine could be.

* * *

Katherine had finished up her eggs and packed up her things. Her first class was double Charms with the Hufflepuffs. She stood up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table and waved to Wade, who was now talking to Oliver Benson, and another boy named Gregory Daniels.

Wade looked up at Katherine and asked, 'What's up?'

Katherine waved to his friends as they were obviously staring at her. She pushed her hair behind her ear and asked, 'Hey Wade, do you want to walk with me to Charms?'

Wade shrugged and said, 'Sure, why not? We're both going anyway.' He picked up his things and said, 'See you later guys.'

They walked down the halls until they reached the Charms classroom. They walked inside. A few people were already there. The Ravenclaws sat on one side of the room and the Hufflepuffs sat on the other. Wade and Katherine chose seats across the aisle so that they could still talk. A few minutes went by and the class was full of students now. Katherine was wondering where the teacher was. She could hear a voice, 'Alright students! Time to settle down! Class is starting.'

Katherine was wondering where the voice was coming from. It wasn't until the people in front of her settled down that she saw a little wizard who was climbing up onto his chair so that everyone could see him, 'Okay class, I'm Professor Flitwick. It's nice to have another young bunch of first years. Let's get right to it shall we? Why don't you open your books to page 7?'

Pages being flipped were heard for a while and then he continued with the lesson. They were learning the basics of charm work, and looking at an overview for the course. Katherine was reading along when Wade whispered, 'Katherine…' She looked over and saw that Wade was pretending to snore. Katherine chuckled and turned back to her book.

The rest of the class was as equally as exciting. Nothing much happened, however these two Hufflepuff girls were passing notes and Professor Flitwick swished his wand and the note went whizzing into his hand, 'Thank you ladies.' He said and returned to his lesson.

* * *

Really, it was Hannah's class that was interesting. She sat down at an empty desk and waited for the fabled Professor Valentine to arrive. She was later joined at her two person desk by a nervous looking boy named Declan Farce. He looked at Hannah and asked, 'Is it okay if I sit here? If it's not then that's fine, I can just sit somewhere else, if you don't want me sitting here. That's fine too because I don't know a lot of people who would want me to sit with them…'

Hannah couldn't help but laugh. The kid was so nervous that it was funny.

'Oh, I see,' he said, 'its fine, I'll just sit over there…'

'No, no! You can sit here. It's just, why are you so nervous?' She asked curiously.

He took his seat and sighed, 'Well, it's because I don't know much about magic. Neither of my parents was magic, and everything scares me.'

Hannah smiled sympathetically, 'That's okay, there's nothing really to be afraid of.'

All of a sudden a boy shouted, 'Professor Valentine's here!' Everyone sat down and waited for the Professor to enter the room. The door knob turned and the door opened. In walked a woman, who was probably in her mid-twenties. She had long, curly blonde hair. She wore pink robes that didn't even cover her knees. She wore matching pink heels. Her eyes were a dazzling blue. She wore red on her lips and below them, was a beauty mark. 'Alright my cute students, it's time for class.'

Inside, Hannah was horror-struck. She knew exactly who this person was; she was actually a big part of her life. Not wanting the teacher to see her, Hannah slouched a little in her seat. It was too late, 'Hi Hannah! I was wondering when I'd see you here.' Her voice was very feminine and it made Hannah want to throw up.

Hannah forced a smile on her face and said, 'H-Hello Professor Valentine.' Professor Valentine smiled and said, 'Well it's nice to have you. How is your mother?'

The last thing Hannah wanted to do was to discuss her personal life with this woman. 'She's doing well.' Hannah said resisting the urge to add, 'Without you being there.'

Professor Valentine nodded and addressed the class. 'Okay everyone. Welcome to Transfiguration. I'm Professor May Valentine and I'm the Transfiguration teacher. If you didn't already know, I'm also the head of Gryffindor House. Let's get started shall we. Let's have fun today. Why don't we put our books away, and pull out our wands?'

The class cheered, except Hannah. She wasn't thrilled about being in this class. Actually, it wasn't that. Hannah loved Transfiguration. Her mother would show it to her all the time, and Hannah thought it was fantastic. Hannah however did no think that Professor Valentine was fantastic. She didn't say anything though; she kept it to herself and wore a straight face, as she had done so many times before. That was one thing about Hannah. Even if she said she was fine, you could never tell.

The lesson started and they were turning needles into matches. They had each grabbed a few needles and set them on the desks. Poor Declan was trying as hard as he could. Sometimes, he would produce a match, but it would be silver, or even still be pointy at one end. Hannah, who was feeling kind, said, 'Here, let me show you.' She waved her wand and the needle turned into a match.

Professor Valentine, who was watching them said, 'Oh well done Hannah. See class? Hannah has perfectly turned her needle into a match. Can you do it again Hannah so that the class can see?'

Hannah really didn't want to, but she decided to just do it, anything to get Professor Valentine out of her hair. Hannah was rather angry now that everyone was staring at her, especially Professor Valentine. She waved her wand, a little violently and the needle had turned into a match. However, the match then burst into flames. 'Woops,' Hannah said.

Professor Valentine said, 'Well, Hannah good job, however, it was a little much,' She pointed her wand at the flame and said, _'Aguamenti.' _A thin stream of water poured onto the fire, dousing it. 'All right class. We'll end it today. I'm looking forward to seeing you all over the course of the year. Have fun.'

The class got up to leave, and all Hannah could think about was, _'Why didn't she catch on fire instead?'_

_

* * *

_**End Note: I thought that Valentine would be a good name for the teacher. Anyway next chapter will probably be more back story and character development. I hope it won't get too boring. Can't wait to write the exciting stuff. :)**


	5. Detention

Years of the Marauders

Chapter 5: Detention 

Wendy had just gotten back from History of Magic, which was a boring class. Professor Binns, the teacher, had a very monotonous voice. It didn't help either, that the classroom was really warm, and it was a sunny day. It would be easier to count the kids who didn't fall asleep. You could probably do it on one hand.

The Slytherin girl reached her hand into her bag to pull out her timetable, 'Cool, I have mom's class next,' she said.

She wished she hadn't because soon after the words left her mouth, the paper was ripped from her hand, 'I have mummy's class next!' The voice was shrill and mocking.

She looked up to see that it was Noah Albarn, 'Give it back Noah, it's not funny.'

'What are you talking about Arnold, it's hilarious! You're a little momma's girl.' This was really starting to get annoying. Noah ran his fingers through his combed black hair.

'You better watch it Noah. Last time I checked, we have potions together. Being the daughter of the potions master, I'm pretty good at potions, and I might just make a terrible poison and slip it into your pumpkin juice at breakfast.' Wendy nonchalantly looked at her finger nails.

This had obviously rattled Noah a bit. He raised his voice, 'Was that a threat?'

'Well I wasn't asking you to marry me.'

'You'll pay for this Arnold, even if you ARE in my house. I don't care.'

Wendy was tired of this. She grabbed Noah's collar and looked him in the face, 'You know what your problem is Noah? You're too uptight. You let every little thing get to you. You need to just relax.'

'Fighting in the halls I see?' Wendy quickly dropped Noah and whipped her head around. Standing in front of her was a woman, who was in her early 30's. She had long black hair, and wore rectangular black glasses. She had deep green robes and was carrying some books in her hand. 'I would expect this sort of thing from those four little Gryffindor boys. But my own daughter? Tsk tsk.' The woman walked in a circle around Wendy and then turned to Noah. 'You'd better get going Mr. Albarn.' Noah scrambled out of hall faster than James would scramble if he heard that Lily was kissing another boy.

'Wendy, what's wrong? I've never seen you act this way before.' Professor Arnold switched into mom mode. She became calmer.

As they walked towards the dungeon, where potions class was held, Wendy said, 'I don't know mom. There's just something about that kid. He kind of reminds me of dad.'

'How so honey?'

'He's so paranoid, and he makes a big deal out of little things. But even though dad's that way, I still miss him. Hey mom? Why did you marry dad?'

'What's with this all of a sudden?' Professor Arnold asked, hoping to change the subject. Seeing that she wasn't going to get anywhere, she continued. 'Anyway, your father was… so courageous… I mean…'

'Mom, you said _was_. I hate it when you do that.' Wendy was starting to get angry.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. You know what I meant honey.'

'He's not dead! He just left. He's coming back!' Wendy tried to assure herself.

Wendy rejected her mother's touch as she rushed the opposite way. She didn't want to go to potions. Wendy's dad had left when she was little. Her mother never told her why. Wendy wasn't sure if she knew either. Mrs. Arnold always made it sound as though he was never coming back. Wendy knew that he likely wasn't, but a part of her hoped that he would. She hated hearing her mother move on, when Wendy hadn't.

Wendy ran back to her dormitory, as it wasn't far from where potions class was. She stopped at the bare wall that concealed the Slytherin Dormitory. 'Blue-Blood.' She muttered and the wall slid open. Through her anger, she managed to find her bed, and she flung herself on it.

_'Why are you back ssso sssoon?' _Evra, the kingsnake slithered out from underneath Wendy's pillow. _'I wasss hoping to have a longer nap. After all, I jussst ate.' _

Wendy looked at the snake and said in Parsletongue, 'Mom was talking about dad. I don't want to go to potions class.'

_'Nonsssenssse. You can't let that hurt you, you love potionsss.' _Evra slithered up to Wendy and she picked him up and held him in her hands.

_'Jussst ignore your mother. During classs, ssshe'sss jussst your teacher.'_

'You're right Evra, She may be my mom, but she's my teacher first. I really don't want to miss my first potions class. What if there's something important?'

_'Glad to hear it. Now go ssso I can sssleep.'_

Wendy set the snake down again and headed back to the potions class. Wendy thought she was over reacting anyway. Her plan was just to ignore her mom, like Evra had said.

Wendy arrived at the class. She took a breath before opening the door. In the classroom, the students were already starting on a potion.

'Ah Wendy,' Professor Arnold said when she saw her, 'You're late, but I suppose you know that. There are an odd number of children, so you'll have to partner up with a Gryffindor today.' A couple of the Gryffindors groaned, except Hannah, who happened to be in the class.

She raised her hand, 'Professor Arnold, Wendy can work with me.'

'Alright then. Hurry up Wendy, you're running out of time. Also, for being late,five points from Slytherin, and you're getting a detention. Speak with me after class.'

Wendy didn't defend herself. She knew she deserved it. Besides Professor Arnold _was_ her teacher.

She walked over to Hannah and stood beside her. 'What are we making?'

Hannah smiled, 'Nice to see you too. We're making a wit-sharpening potion. I don't really understand it, I'm just following the directions. I'll probably need to take one of these potions before potions class. '

Wendy rolled up her robe sleeves. 'Leave this to me. I can brew this one in my sleep. So, how was your first class?'

Hannah was stirring the cauldron. 'It was… interesting,' She said with a half-hearted smile. 'Besides, that's not important. What's important is that Quidditch tryouts are on Friday and I told Loopy that we'd be there. Sirius was asking for you.'

'Really?' Wendy asked, 'Sure, I'd love to go. Are Wade and Katherine going as well?'

'Yeah,' Hannah said. Wendy was carefully slicing a worm into equal portions. 'I've only had one class and I'm looking forward to the weekend. Sucks that you have detention. I thought your mom would let you off easy.'

Wendy sighed. 'I just had a fight with her before class. Plus, she's pretty strict.'

Professor Arnold was walking around the room, checking on the children's potions. 'No no, that's too many beetle eyes.' She corrected them when they went astray.

'At least your mom's a good teacher,' Hannah said. She left to get some more frog tongues. When she returned she said, 'Professor Valentine's not that great.'

'I think I have her this afternoon,' Wendy said. She was focusing on her potion. So far a couple of group's potions had gone wrong. One of them had bubbled over the cauldron, causing their book to get ruined. Another's burst into flames. Professor Arnold had quickly gone to the rescue.

'I wonder what's for lunch.' Wendy said. She was finishing up her potion now.

Professor Arnold came by their cauldron at the end of class. 'Well I'm not surprised. See class? Ms. Reinhardt and Ms. Arnold's potion is a beautiful shade of green. Ten points to Slytherin and ten points to Gryffindor. Keep up the good work guys.'

Wendy and Hannah gave each other a high five and started cleaning up. By the time the bell had rung, their station was clean. Hannah stood up, 'See you at lunch. Good luck with your mom.'

Wendy sighed and walked up to her mother's desk. 'Hey mom. So… detention.'

Professor Arnold took her glasses off and sighed. 'I'm sorry honey. But it's my duty as a teacher to treat each student the same. I would have done it for anyone else. Besides, I think that you'll enjoy your detention. I have a student in second year that also has a detention with me. He's in Gryffindor, and he needs help with his potion making skills. Maybe you could give him some help? So I expect you here Friday afternoon, after classes.'

'All right. It won't be so bad. Who is it anyway?'

'It's a boy named Peter Pettigrew. Do you know him?'

'Wendy shrugged, 'I think he's one of Hannah's friends. Or maybe one of her friend's friend.'

Professor Arnold clapped her hands once, 'Well then, it's settled. Now go have lunch with your friends.'

In the Great Hall, Hannah was sitting with her friends. 'James, what would you do if Lily married, oh I don't know, Snape?' Hannah asked jokingly.

Sirius chuckled, 'Oh come on Hannah, don't mess with him. He has enough problems as it is.'

Hannah saw Wendy come into the hall and flagged her down. 'So Wendy, what do you have to do for detention?'

The group looked at her. Sirius exclaimed, 'You have a detention? She's like a part of our family now.'

Remus smiled, 'Sirius, getting a detention isn't something to be proud of. Unless it involved doing something to Snape.'

Wendy sat down with them, 'I was just late for potions. And I have to give a potions lesson to Peter on Friday.'

Sirius and James laughed. James sighed, 'But Peter's older than you.'

Sirius stopped laughing, 'But wait. The Quidditch tryouts are on Friday.'

Wendy said, 'I can't believe I forgot. Maybe mom will move my detention.'

Peter said, 'She might move yours but she won't move mine. She hates me.'

'James, If I miss your tryouts, I'm really sorry. I completely forgot.' Wendy said sadly.

'It's fine, you'll be with me in spirit.' James said this while putting his hand on his heart.

The week had gone by fairly quickly. Wade had become quite good at making new friends. Katherine had found her talent, which was charms. Hannah was doing the best in her class at Transfiguration, even though she didn't care for Professor Valentine, and Wendy was acing all of her potions classes.

After her Herbology class, which was the last of the day on Friday afternoon, Wendy headed back to the classroom. She regretted missing out on the Quidditch tryouts with her friends.

She passed through the Great Hall and made her way to the potions classroom in the dungeons. She opened the door and her mother was there. 'Hello Wendy. Peter's not here yet. I have to go take care of things, so when he gets here, why don't you show him how to make the wit-sharpening potion you made earlier this week. I'm sure he doesn't even have _that_ one down yet.'

Wendy nodded and Professor Arnold left the room after giving Wendy a kiss on the forehead.

She pulled out a cauldron and grabbed the necessary ingredients and laid them out neatly on the desk. Half an hour later, the door swung open.

The straw haired Gryffindor boy said, 'Sorry I'm late.'

'It's fine, Peter. Let's get started. Maybe we can catch the end of the tryouts?' Wendy said.

The two got straight to work. Wendy realized what her mother said about Peter was correct. Wendy tried not to help him _too_ much, but she couldn't help it.

'So, you never told me why you have a detention.' Wendy said as she sat on the desk and watched Peter make the potion.

'Well, James hexed someone in the hall, except that Snape kid saw. Well, he didn't see who did it. So I said I did it, and he told on me.' Peter was concentrating on his potion, trying not to mess up.

'Why did you take the heat for it?' Wendy asked, 'It doesn't seem fair.'

'I'm always doing stuff like this for my friends. It's fine, I'm used to it.' Peter dropped his chopped scarab beetles into the cauldron.

'Well, maybe they should take responsibility for the stuff they do. I bet James was just showing off anyway.'

'Yeah,' Peter said, 'Lily was watching.'

Wendy laughed, 'He really likes her?'

'That would be an understatement,' Peter said.

'You know,' Wendy said, 'I've heard a lot about you, but, you're not that bad.

'Um, thanks.' Peter smiled.

The potion was completed. 'Good job Peter. You did great.'

'Thanks, it was more comfortable without the other kids in here.'

'I'll bottle this up and leave it on mom's desk. Quidditch tryouts would be over by now, but we should still meet up with the rest of the guys.'

In the Great Hall James was boasting about his feats. 'I was hoping for Seeker, but I guess it's because I'm in second year. I did get Chaser though, so that automatically makes me better than the other people who tried out.'

Sirius said, 'Good job James. I wish Wendy was there though.'

Katherine smiled, 'Peter was gone too.'

Sirius sighed, 'Yeah well, what can you do?'

The group giggled as Wendy and Peter walked over to the table. Hannah stood up, 'Hey Wendy! James made Chaser!'

Wendy ran the rest of the way to them. 'Congrats James, I'm sorry I couldn't be there.'

'No biggie. You better be at all my games though.'

Wade intervened, 'But wouldn't she cheer for the Slytherin team?'

Wendy smiled, 'I'll just cheer for everyone!'


End file.
